prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Sub Attacks
Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Sub Attacks is a list of non purification attacks that the Cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! perform during battles with the help of the LovePreBrace and later on, the Fortune Tambourine for Cure Fortune. Cure Lovely Cure Lovely is the Pretty Cure possessing the power of love, whose symbol is the pink heart. When using her attacks, Lovely usually spins the dial of her LovePreBrace and then shouts out her attack. Cure Lovely's attacks are usually displayed in pink color, in combination of hearts. Lovely Punch is one of Cure Lovely's sub attacks, which she uses with the power of her LovePreBrace. Lovely spins the dial of her bracelet and then charges a big beam of light that takes the shape of a fist. She shouts "Lovely Punch!", and then shoots the ray towards the enemy, which gets hit by her attack. Lovely Rising Sword is one of Cure Lovely's sub attacks, which she uses with her LovePreBrace. She spins the dial of her bracelet and calls, "Lovely Rising Sword!". She holds her hand up to the sky. Then a sword appears in her hand, which she can use in order to attack the enemies or to block their attacks. In episode 12, Cure Lovely used a different version of the attack. In order to fight back Namakelder's baseball Saiark, Lovely summoned her , with which she won the match. Pretty Cure Kick is one of Cure Lovely's sub attacks. Unlike most of her attacks, Cure Lovely can perform Pretty Cure Kick without using the LovePreBrace. Cure Lovely flies down from the sky. She shouts "Pretty Cure Kick!", where she is ready to attack her enemy with a targeted kick with an added pink shock wave at her enemies. This also causes a bit of an explosion. Lovely Heart Restruction is one of Cure Lovely's sub attacks which she uses with her LovePreBrace. To use it, Lovely spins the dial of her bracelet and shouts "Lovely Heart Restruction!", while holding her arms in front of her chest. Her fists begin to glow in pink light. Lovely then holds it over her heart and releases a big ray of hearts towards the enemy. Lovely Explosion Bomber is one of Cure Lovely's sub attacks, which she uses with her LovePreBrace. She spins the dial of her bracelet and calls "Lovely Explosion Bomber!". The LovePreBrace swallows fire, which Lovely then can launch at the enemy by pushing her fist towards the Saiark. Lovely Beam is one of Cure Lovely's sub attacks which she uses with her LovePreBrace. She spins the dial of her bracelet and then holds her hands in okay-signs in front of her eyes. She calls "Lovely Beam!", and unleashes two pink rays to attack her enemies. In the early episodes, Lovely is shown to feel pain in her eyes after using Lovely Beam. Lovely Shield is one of Cure Lovely's sub attacks which she uses with her LovePreBrace. She spins the dial of her bracelet and then produces a heart-shaped shield to protect herself and others from the enemy's attacks. She shouts "Lovely Shield", while holding her hands in front of her. Lovely Punching Punch is one of Cure Lovely's sub attacks which she uses with her LovePreBrace. She spins the dial of her LovePreBrace and shouts "Lovely Punching Punch!". Cure Lovely then forms a giant pink fist and fires it at the enemy. Besides Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, the attack was also used during the big fight in episode 37 of HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Lovely Rose Tormenta is one of Cure Lovely's sub attacks, which she uses in her Cherry Flamenco form change. She spins the dial of her LovePreBrace and calls "Lovely Rose Tormenta!". While she is calling the attack name, a bunch of rose petals are floating around her. Her attack then blows the petals at the enemy like a twister. The attack can be translated as "Lovely Rose Tornado". Lovely Fire Festival is one of Cure Lovely's sub attacks, which she uses in her Cherry Flamenco form change. She spins the dial of her LovePreBrace and calls "Lovely Fire Festival!", while channeling flames with her hands. She then pushes the flames towards the enemy, building something like a firewall around it. Cherry Flamenco then shouts "Olé!" and finishes the attack by summoning a big inferno surrounding the Saiark. Lovely Blaster is one of Cure Lovely's sub attacks. She holds her arms in front of her chest and calls "Lovely Blaster!". Then, a big, pink circle appears around Lovely, which then releases an attack that burns anything that gets hit. Lovely Shining Impact is one of Cure Lovely's sub attacks, which she used alongside Cure Fortune's Fortune Star Burst. Cure Lovely charges her punch and shouts "Lovely Shining Impact!", then she pushes the attack at the enemy, which causes a big explosion once it's combined with Cure Fortune's attack. Lovely Heart Stamp is one of Cure Lovely's sub attacks, which she first used during their fight against Namakelder, Oresky and Hosshiwa's combined attack on Pikarigaoka. When using the attack on a Saiark, Lovely is seen floating in space, surrounded by pink orbs. Lovely calls "Lovely Heart Stamp" and holds her hand above her head. She catches the heart she has just summoned and punches it at the Saiark. The Saiark gets then knocked back to earth, knocking out the other Saiark. Cure Princess Princess Ball - Cure Princess creates a ball and shoots it to the enemy. Princess Explosion Bomber - Cure Princess creates two balls to make the enemy explode. Princess Bullet Machine Gun - Cure Princess creates two ball in her palms and shoots it as a barrage. Princess Tornado - Cure Princess creates a big ball and release it as a tornado. Princess Barrier - Cure Princess produces a shield with two circles. Princess Cutter - Cure Princess' pigtails glow and straighten as she fires blades from the tips. Princess Twin Magnum Fists - Princess summons two giant fists that she sends flying towards the enemy to knock them over. Blizzard En Tournant - Sherbet Ballet's first sub-attack. After saying "Pretty Cure!", she taps her LovePreBrace then does a high arabesque stance above her big snowflake platform which breaks into a snowstorm before spinning herself inside, freezing the enemies. Cure Honey Honey Ribbon Spiral - A secondary attack that she uses in Ribbon Mode. She wraps the target in a yellow ribbon and can lift and slam it into the ground. Honey Healing Rhythm - A secondary attack she uses in Maracas Mode. She shakes the maracas, which sends waves to the Cures to heal them. It can also heal individual wounds. Honey Throw - Used in Ribbon Mode, Honey is capable of throwing her opponent binded with Honey Ribbon Spiral to the ground. Honey Teleport - Allows her to teleport away from attacks. Honey Crystal Song - She sings into the baton, which glows, and different colored notes surround her. Her voice is amplified and it purifies Choiarks. Honey Super Sonic Spark - With her baton in Maracas Mode, she shoots out a number of clovers to hit the enemy. Honey Burning Dancing - A sub-attack in her Coconuts Samba form. She stomps her feet on the ground very quickly to the point where the ground around her cracks and erupts into pillars of fire that lifts pieces of it into the air. She also shouts "Vamola Mucho!" Honey Stamp - She creates a clover which crushes her enemy. Honey Ribbon Heart Wall - One of Ribbon Mode's attack for Honey Baton, which she creates a heart using her ribbon, which she uses as a shield to block enemies' attack. Cure Fortune Fortune Starburst - Cure Fortune spins the dial on her LovePreBrace, and puts her energy into her palm to push the enemy back. Fortune Star Ring - Cure Fortune's last sub-attack using the LovePreBrace. Although now she is shown spinning the dial, she calls out five stars which become five hula rings to throw them against the enemy. Fortune Comet Arrow - Cure Fortune releases a big purple beam towards the enemy. Fortune Shaking Star - After scanning the tambourine, she spins the dial quickly and taps it so it becomes a bigger star that splits into many smaller stars that head towards the target. Fortune Galaxia Meteor - Fortune summons a dozen stars to which she sends flying towards the enenmy to catch them off guard. Fortune Tambourine Ring Fortune summons her tambourine and swipes her hand over the giant heart to summon a giant star that she uses to catch the enemy off balance. Fortune Thunderbolt - Fortune uses her tambourine to create a giant star that has lightning surrounding it. She sends the star flying, to which it hovers over the target and then hits it with a giant lightning bolt. Videos Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Attacks Category:Attacks